please_dont_find_this_or_look_at_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model International: All-Stars (cycle 3)
Top Model International: All-Stars, Cycle 3 ''(often abbreviated as '''TMI: AS3) featured 10 contestants from previous cycles of the show. The finalists for all-stars were revealed a month after the finale of cycle 14 aired. Each day for ten days, one finalist was revealed until the entire cast was known. Once again, Lena Kiefer hosted All-Stars. Vera Jung, previous host of Top Model International was one of the judges on the panel, as well as winner of cycle 7 of the show, Liana Donaldson. The winner of this cycle was 20 year-old Djeneba Gnounga from , who previously placed 3rd/4th on Cycle 14. Prizes The prizes for this cycle of all-stars consisted of: * A 5-year modeling contract with IMG Models New York * A worldwide campaign and position as a spokesperson for Maybelline New York * A cover and six-page spread in Vogue Italia * A cover and feature in Glamour * A cash prize of USD $250,000 in the winning model's currency Format The prizes for All-Stars included another magazine cover, a spokesperson opportunity, more money and a longer modeling contract. Additionally, as opposed to a call-out order each week the show followed a format based on RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars. There will be two winners for each best photo, one wins the photo battle and one loses. The winner of the photo battle gets to eliminate one of the contestants who are up for elimination. Host Lena Kiefer and the judges decide on the top two, and the bottom two or three of each battle. However, who is eliminated is decided by the winner of the photo battle. Locations * Auckland, Episodes 1-5 * Paris, Episodes 6-8 Episode summaries Episode 1 * Best photo winners: '''Djeneba Gnounga & Shpresa Prifti * '''Bottom two: '''Rithusha Kannan & Valentina Guzmán * '''Photo battle winner: '''Djeneba Gnounga * '''Eliminated: '''Rithusha Kannan '''Episode 2 * Best photo winners: '''Shpresa Prifti & Yawa Kodjo * '''Bottom two: '''Sandra Porras & Serena Aubameyang * '''Photo battle winner: '''Shpresa Prifti * '''Eliminated: '''Serena Aubameyang '''Episode 3 * Quit: '''Valentina Guzmán * '''Returned: '''Serena Aubameyang * '''Best photo winners: '''Djeneba Gnounga & Serena Aubameyang * '''Bottom two: '''Lara Watson & Sandra Porras * '''Photo battle winner: '''Djeneba Gnounga * '''Eliminated: '''Lara Watson '''Episode 4 * Best photo winners: '''Djeneba Gnounga & Yawa Kodjo * '''Bottom two: '''Darya Bahdanovich & Shpresa Prifti * '''Photo battle winner: '''Djeneba Gnounga * '''Eliminated: '''Darya Bahdanovich '''Episode 5 * Best photo winners: '''Sandra Porras & Yawa Kodjo * '''Bottom two: '''Serena Aubameyang & Shpresa Prifti * '''Photo battle winner: '''Sandra Porras * '''Eliminated: '''Shpresa Prifti '''Episode 6 * Best photo winners (remaining contestants): '''Djeneba Gnounga & Hoàng Yên Kim * '''Best photo winners (eliminated contestants): '''Rithusha Kannan & Shpresa Prifti * '''Bottom two: '''Serena Aubameyang & Yawa Kodjo * '''Photo battle winner: '''Shpresa Prifti * '''Eliminated: '''Serena Aubameyang '''Episode 7 * Best photo winners: '''Djeneba Gnounga & Hoàng Yên Kim * '''Bottom two: '''Shpresa Prifti & Yawa Kodjo * '''Photo battle winner: '''Hoàng Yên Kim * '''Eliminated: '''Shpresa Prifti Contestants Summaries '''Contestant progress : The contestant won '''''Top Model International: All-Stars : The contestant was the runner-up. : The contestant won best photo, the photo challenge and eliminated a fellow all-star. : The contestant won best photo and did not participate in the photo challenge. : The contestant won best photo, and the photo challenge allowing them to re-enter the competition. : The contestant won best photo but lost the photo challenge. : The contestant received positive critiques but did not win best photo. : The contestant did not receive critiques, and was announced as safe. : The contestant received judges critiques but was not announced as one of the top or bottom contestants. : The contestant received negative critiques but was not up for elimination. : The contestant was up for elimination. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant competed for the chance to come back but did not win best photo, and therefore did not re-enter the competition. Notes